Fluttermon: The Beginning
by FictionFurret16
Summary: Fluttershy stumbles into the world of Pokemon and meets Ash and friends. With no way back, she meets Ash and friends and gets her first Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I:

Once upon a time there was a land called Equestria. Equestria was a magical place inhabited by ponies. There were the hard working Earth Ponies, the magical Unicorns, the sky soaring Pegasi, and the rulers of the land, the Alicorns.

Near a place called Ponyville there lived a timid Pegasi named Fluttershy. Fluttershy was very shy and didn't like to talk to other ponies but preferred to hang out with the woodland animals and her pet bunny Angel. She was almost a hermit except for her friends that she had.

She was having a picnic with some of her woodland animal friends when she heard something come from the Everfree Forest. It sounded like a magical explosion. A bunch of birds and animals ran away from the forest.

Fluttershy was worried for the poor little defenseless animals. A fluffy tailed squirrel ran up to Fluttershy and buried his face in her hair.

"What's wrong little squirrely?" Fluttershy asked kindly. The squirrel pointed a trembling finger towards the Everfree Forest.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said worriedly. The squirrel had told her that there was some animals that were trapped in the forest near the scary thing.

Fluttershy galloped towards the forest. She hated the scary Everfree Forest, but she couldn't stand the thought of any innocent animals getting hurt. She would have to save those poor animals. She dashed into the forest at top speed. She could tell she was approaching the anomaly because of the purplish glow and the distinct humming sound.

She approached and she could hear a rustling in the bushes. Fluttershy squealed and hid her face. She trembled until she heard some animal noises coming from in there. She bravely pushed aside the bushes to help whatever animal was stuck in there. She saw a squirrel trying to pull a writhing animal out of the ground.

"Step aside squirrely!" Fluttershy said bravely. She grabbed the animal's legs and tugged as hard as she could. She dislodged the animal and sent them both flying. The landed on the ground with a big thud.

"Are you okay little critter?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Bulbasaur," The animal replied.

Fluttershy stopped for a moment and stared at the animal she saved. The animal seemed to be a stumpy little thing with a big, green bulb growing out of his back. It looked pretty beat up.

"Bulbasaur," The thing repeated. It turned around and ran towards the glowing humming thing.

"Wait! Stop!" Fluttershy called after it. She couldn't let a defenseless little animal like that go away. She had to nurse it back to health and then let it go.

She galloped after the strange little creature. She couldn't let whatever the scary thing was get it! She ran towards it and saw what the scary thing was. It appeared to be a portal. She could tell because it looked like the one that the magical mirror had.

She saw the thing run into the portal.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy cried and ran after it. She tripped and fell through the portal and into a new reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fluttershy fell through the portal. She felt sick from all the swirling and bright colors. It was enough to give anyone a seizure. She felt as if she might throw up. She tried to hold it in but ended up spewing all over in a random passing trash can. She felt as if all the atoms in her body were being rearranged and smashed back together at high speed. It was like she was being burned and then healed, only to be burned all over again. It was perfectly nauseating.

Finally she stumbled out of the portal and onto the cold hard ground.

"Oof," Fluttershy said. She was so exhausted. Who knew that interdimensional travel would be so exhausting? She tried to get herself upright but found herself awfully gangly. For the first time since falling through the portal she looked at herself. Her front and back legs seemed to have grown longer and her front legs had as well. Her front legs had some weird things on the end of them that stemmed of into five appendages that she could move of her own free will.

This was too much for Fluttershy to handle and she promptly passed out.

A few hours later Fluttershy woke up to a licking at her face. She found herself staring at a large pink thing with a very long tongue. Fluttershy screamed and backed away quickly. The creature looked hurt and ran away.

"Oh wait come back!" Fluttershy called after it, "I didn't mean to upset you!" She felt distraught. She didn't know what was happening and everything seemed so new and startling.

She looked down at her body and took a deep breath.

"Okay," She said slowly, "What the heck am I?!"

"You're a human," Said a voice from behind her. Fluttershy spun around quickly to see the animal she saved squatting next to her.

"Did you just talk?" Fluttershy asked. She was used to talking to animals, but she had never talked to one such as this one.

"Did you just listen?!" The animal said surprised. "No one has ever done that before!"

"What are you?" Fluttershy asked, much braver now.

"I'm a Bulbasaur," The Bulbasaur said, "And my name is Fred. But everyone calls me Bulbasaur."

Suddenly a Pidgeotto swooped down and pecked at Fred.

"Bulbasaur!" Fred yelled and ran into the bushes. The Pidgeotto followed after him.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said worriedly. "What will I do now?"

She stared at her new hind legs and started to stand up on them. She fell more than a few times, but she eventually got the hang of it. It felt pretty natural like this. Her stomach heaved a bit. She wasn't used to being this far above the ground.

She looked around and saw a dirt path. At least something was familiar. She walked awkwardly over to it and fell against the sign standing near it. The sign pointed down the road to the right and read: Pokémon Center that way. Fluttershy wondered what that could mean.

She looked down the road and saw a few other humans like her running down the road towards her. There were three of them. One of them was a man who had spiky brown hair and eyes that seemed closed. He seemed to know where he was going though. There was a girl who had spiky orange hair in a ponytail on the side. She was carrying an animal that looked like it was in an egg. Then there was a boy who had a hat on and spiky black hair. He was carrying a small yellow animal in his arms. As they neared Fluttershy could hear them yelling.

"Pikachu is hurt!" The boy holding the animal said.

"We need to get him to a Pokémon Center," The girl with orange hair said.

As they ran past Fluttershy decided to follow them. Maybe they would lead her to civilization. She followed timidly behind them at a reasonable distance. She didn't want to seem like a stalker.

As they went along, they approached a building with a red roof and big PMC on the front. They trio and their stalker ran in through the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center.

The trio ran up to the desk and the boy handed over the yellow creature. The kind lady at the desk handed it to a pink creature with an egg who took it away.

The trio sat on some benches looking worried.

"I hope Pikachu will be okay," The boy said,

"Maybe you shouldn't have pushed him too hard Ash," The girl said smugly.

Fluttershy walked up to the trio.

"Excuse me," Fluttershy said timidly, "What is a Pikachu?"

Ash looked up at Fluttershy.

"Pikachu is my Pokémon and friend," Ash replied.

"What's a Pokémon?" Fluttershy asked even more confused.

"Wow you're full of questions aren't you?" Ash said curtly, putting his head down.

"Ash," Misty said, "Don't be so rude. I'm Misty, that's Ash and the guy right there is Brock."

"Hey," Ash and Brock said.

"I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy said nervously.

"Well," Ash said straightening up and in a more polite tone. "We're on our way to see Professor Oak. You can come with us if you like."

"Thank you," Fluttershy said gratefully, "I honestly have no idea what's going on and I would appreciate some enlightenment."

"Cool," Ash said grinning, "We'll leave as soon as Pikachu is all better." Fluttershy thought Ash looked kind of cute. Misty caught Fluttershy looking at Ash and Misty scowled. Fluttershy looked away embarrassed.

"You're Pokémon is all better now," The lady from the desk called to Ash and friends. Ash ran over and took Pikachu from the lady. The Pokémon smiled.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu said happily. Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder and raised his fist upward as if to say "onward!"

The trio ran for the door. Ash turned around to see if Fluttershy was coming.

"Come on!" He called, "Aren't you coming?" Fluttershy blushed and ran after them. She _really _wanted to make some sense of this strange world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fluttershy followed Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock down the road to Professor Oak's lab. Fluttershy ran awkwardly and gangly since she wasn't used to her new human legs.

"Who is Professor Oak?" Fluttershy panted, out of breath.

Ash turned around, still running. "He's one of my good friends in Pallet Town, where I come from!" Ash replied, "He's a really great guy!"

Fluttershy couldn't help but believe Ash. She was excited to see this Professor. It sounded like he could help her.

"Look!" Misty shouted pointing at a building in the distance, "There's Professor Oak's lab!"

"We'll be there in no time at all!" Brock said. Suddenly, out of the bushes jumped an unusual trio. There was a lady, a man, and a cat like Pokémon. The man and the woman each had a big red R on their shirts.

"Hahaha!" The three laughed maniacally.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, assuming a fighting stance, "Not you again!"

Fluttershy trembled and hid behind Ash. "Please go away!" Fluttershy mumbled, very scared.

"Who's the new twerp?" The lady asked sneering. "Maybe it's a punching bag," The cat said.

"Who are those people?" Fluttershy whispered to Ash.

"She wants to know who we are," The lady said in a mocking voice. They seemed to be ready to sing a theme song but the cat jumped up and covered their mouths.

"No time for jabberin'," The cat said quickly, "Cut to the chase! I'm Meowth, the blue haired dope's James, and that's Jessie," He said pointing to each of them in turn.

"It isn't a pleasure," James sneered as Jessie put a finger L to her forehead.

"They're bad guys who steal other people's Pokémon," Ash said to sum it up.

"Well that's not very nice," Fluttershy said matter of fact like.

"Hand over that Pikachu!" Meowth said jumping for Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "Thunderbolt!"

"Pika…CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled releasing a thunderbolt at Team Rocket. There was a big explosion and Team Rocket went flying. It was quite a spectacle. Fluttershy found herself wishing that she had something like that to protect her from harm.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They all shouted disappearing into the distance.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said coming out from around Ash, "I hope they're okay!"  
"Don't worry Fluttershy!" Brock said, "They're practically invincible." Ash and Misty nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Fluttershy said as they continued to the lab. When they got there an old man with white hair answered the door. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Welcome Ash, Brock and Misty!" The man said cheerfully, "Who is your new friend?"

"This is Fluttershy Professor!" Ash said, "She has some questions for you about Pokémon!"

"Well you've come to the right place my friend! Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon!" The Professor said. It seemed to be his catchphrase. Fluttershy didn't feel as nervous around him as she did around everyone else. He treated everyone like a friend. Fluttershy could relate to that. The Professor led them into his lab and had them take a seat. When they were comfortable, Fluttershy unloaded all of her questions on the Professor. The Professor seemed to be used to this, so he handed her a thing that looked like a small box with buttons on it. It seemed to have an interactive video presentation on it that told her all about Pokémon and the world of Pokémon.

She learned that Pokémon are creatures that live in harmony with humans and had been forever. She certainly felt enlightened. So it must have been a Pokémon that she met back in the Everfree Forest! In turn she told the Professor all about the world of ponies.

"Professor?" Fluttershy said timidly, "Do you have a Pokémon that I could have?"

Professor Oak smiled as if he'd been waiting for her to ask that all along. "As a matter of fact, I do!" He said, "So you want to be a Pokémon Trainer?"

"What's that?" Fluttershy asked confused. This resulted in another lengthy lecture. This time about Pokémon Trainers and Gym Battles and other stuff.

"That would be great!" Fluttershy said smiling. "I just love animals."

"Great!" Professor Oak said smiling. "Follow me over her. He led them over to a table with three Pokéballs on it. He grabbed them and threw them up into the air. Three Pokémon popped out of them: Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. Fluttershy recognized this last one.

"Fred! It's you!" Fluttershy ran over and gave Fred a hug. The Professor didn't seem surprised.

"You've met this Bulbasaur?" Professor Oak asked, "He likes to wander outside the lab when I'm away."

"Yes," Fluttershy said, "I met him back in the Everfree Forest." Suddenly something occurred to Fluttershy. "Will I ever be able to go back home to my friends?" She asked worriedly.

The Professor stroked his chin in deep thought.

"I'm afraid not Fluttershy," He said finally, "Occurrences like this are few and far between. I'm afraid you're stuck with us for now my dear. I'm sorry."

"Oh well," Fluttershy said, "I'm sure my friends back home will be okay without me. And it isn't too bad here either." She added sneaking a glance at Ash who was picking his nose.

"Great!" The Professor said. "Which Pokémon would you like to take with you on your journey?" Fluttershy knew immediately who she wanted to take with her.

"Fred!" She said hugging Bulbasaur, "I choose you!"

"Bulbasaur!" Fred responded happily.


End file.
